Loving In The Midst Of The Battle
by huffleclaw22
Summary: More Battle of Hogwarts Nevannah fluff. :D Plz review!


**A/N: More Nevannah fluff b/c I love them! JKR owns all. Plz review!**

* * *

The last thing Neville Longbottom remembered was seeing the Dark Lord's giant snake, Nagini. He'd lunged for it with the sword of Gryffindor on Harry's command. Then the Dark Lord had rushed forwards screaming "Neville! No!" and blasted him backwards into the Great Hall. Everything went black.

_"Neville, Neville please wake up, come on, you can do it, wake up Neville!" _He could faintly hear a girl's soft voice coming from somewhere very far away.

_"Come on deary, wakey wakey now, you're okay!" _This was a different voice, female, but it sounded alot older than the first.

His eyes slowly fluttered open to see a girl's face; she had her long honey blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail except for a few loose strands that fell into her somewhat dirty face, she didn't seem to have any injuries other than a small cut above her left eye, he glanced down and noticed she wore a yellow-black tie indicating she was in Hufflepuff.

He knew this girl. He'd seen her in his classes. He'd seen her in Dumbledore's Army meetings. He'd had a crush on her since third year. Hannah Abbott was leaning over him, her bright amber eyes wide in concern. "Neville, it's okay, are you okay?" she was saying. Next to her was Madam Pomfrey, the Hospital Wing matron.

Neville suddenly felt extremely groggy, his throat was so dry he could barely speak. "Hannah...what...happ..end...out...there?" he choked out, trying to sit up.

"Shh, lay back down," Hannah gently pushed him back down. "Don't try to get up until Madam Pomfrey treats you," she told him.

"B-but, the battle, I-I've got to, kill the snake..." Neville was breathing heavily.

"No, shh, just lay still," Hannah said in a soothing voice. Everything about Hannah was soothing to Neville, but he was too shy and weak to tell her that right now.

"Eh, o-okay," Neville wheezed, maybe he could let Hannah and Madam Pomfrey care for him for just a few minutes. "A-as long as you're staying h-here too," he added with a weak grin.

"I'm right here Neville, don't worry," Hannah said with a slight giggle.

Neville closed his eyes for a few seconds and let the cool feeling of Madam Pomfrey washing the cuts on his face relax him. He could hear Hannah's soft voice talking to Madam Pomfrey as she assisted in helping to heal him. "Now to seal up these cuts so you don't bleed out, hold still boy," the old Hospital Wing matron said.

"Hannah dear, hold this gauze for me, to catch any loose drops of blood," she added.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey," Hannah replied. Suddenly Neville could feel his cuts being sealed up and opened his eyes to see Madam Pomfrey's wand hovering over his face. The wand light was bright and illuminated Hannah's face, it made her honey blonde hair sparkle. He closed his eyes again.

"Now I'll wash them again, that should keep them from opening up again," Madam Pomfrey was saying. She wiped the cuts again. "Ah! What do we have here now!" she exclaimed, noticing the giant gash in the side of Neville's head.

Hannah inhaled sharply and winced. "That's a big gash, and blood keeps dripping out," she commented.

Neville opened his eyes again. Madam Pomfrey was coming at him with a large rag. "Shut your eyes again boy, I'm just washing all that crusted blood off," she said.

"No, wait!" Neville found himself saying as he tried to grab the elder witch's hand.

"What ever is it boy?" Madam Pomfrey snapped.

"I-I don't want it washed off, y-you can seal it, b-but leave the blood that's already dry," Neville said.

"Neville, why in the world would you want to leave dried blood on your face?" Hannah asked, shocked.

"I'll wash it off after we've won," Neville replied quietly, a determined look in his deep hazel eyes. "I-it's a reminder of the fight," he added.

"I get it, you want to keep your battle scratch, personally I can't wait to get the cut above my eye healed, but that's just me," Hannah smiled.

"Hey everyone's different right?" Neville grinned weakly.

By this time Madam Pomfrey had sealed the large gash in the side of his head. "All right, I left the blood," she tisked and got up to help the other injured students and staff in the Great Hall.

Hannah was still leaning over him. "I-I thought it was really brave, um, what you did out there...standing up to You Know Who," she spoke quietly. Her face had turned a deep shade of red.

Neville finally managed to sit up. "No big deal, if I can take all those Cruciatus curses for the first years, how different is it really?" he shrugged.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Oh gee, I don't know, maybe the fact that it's the Dark Lord himself versus a few patheric Death Eaters calling themselves professors?" she replied.

Neville grinned. "Hey, but look, I'm okay now eh?"

Hannah rolled her eyes again. "Yeah you are, because I got Madam Pomfrey for you," she said.

Neville chuckled. "Yeah, I've been meaning to say thanks for that," he replied.

Hannah smiled softly. "How do you feel now? Maybe you should rest for a few minutes..."

Neville shook his head. "No I can't, there's still a battle out there, I've got a job to do!" he said. He tried to stand but couldn't quite get all the way up.

Hannah laid her hand on his shoulder gently. "You hit your head on the concrete, you're still a bit out of it," she told him.

"Oh," Neville said with a sheepish grin.

"You know, I almost thought you were going to join the dark side when you first came forward, but then I convinced myself I knew better," Hannah commented.

"Yeah, good judgement there, I meant what I said too, I'll join 'em when hell freezes over, and maybe not even then," Neville grinned triumphantly.

"You never cease to amaze me lionheart," Hannah smiled gently.

Neville couldn't control his emotions any longer. He slowly leaned forwards and pressed his lips hard against hers. To his utter amazement, Hannah didn't resist but actually leaned forward into the kiss. After a few seconds, she broke away, smiling. "Er..." she blushed.

"Just in case something happens to me out there, I-I think you deserve to know that I've really liked you since third year, i-in a romantic way. You're the nicest and fairest girl in our year, and certainly the-the prettiest," Neville blurted before he knew what he was saying. Then he too flushed a deep shade of red.

"Er... thanks. Nothing will happen to you out there, and when this is all over, I'd really like to feel that kiss again...but longer," Hannah was blushing bright red and she hugged him tightly. Neville could swear this was the happiest he'd been in seventeen years.

Suddenly Ernie MacMillan came bounding into the Great Hall. "Hannah! Hannah! Harry Potter is duelling You Know Who!" he was yelling excitedly.

Hannah sprang up on her feet. "Seriously? Merlin's beard!" she ran out of the Great Hall after him to hopefully witness the defeat of You Know Who at the hands of The Boy Who Lived, but not without a second glance at Neville.

Neville scrambled to his feet as well. He had a snake to slay and by Merlin he was going to do it!

Oh and in case anyone is wondering, after the battle was over, he _did _get that second kiss with Hannah. It was great.


End file.
